Devoción
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: una oscuridad nacida del odio es atraida por las leyes de las sombras a una que conforta cuando la luz del día es demaciado intensa. *YMxYY*


"_**Devoción"**_

_**Por: Yuni**_

"_Disclamer: Yugioh no es mío ni la canción_

"_Cientos de Preguntas" de Sober"_

"_Parejas: Yami Yugi x Yami Marik (principal)"_

_(alusiones de Yami Yugi x Yami Bakura y Yami Bakura x Yami Marik)_

"_Nota de Autora: Un deseo que traía, desde hace mucho_

_Y que por fin logre labrar…para los que gozan de esta_

_Literatura tan extraña y tienen el placer de dejar su humilde comentario:_

_Salud"_

_**Capitulo Único**_

"_**Devoción"**_

Falta de luz y claridad así define el humano bajo sus "ilustres pensadores" el termino conocido como _**Oscuridad **_ ausencia de luz, tan simple y tan frio como eso, la luz es medida en una escala pero las densidades de la oscuridad no, los científicos tan solo la limitan como la ausencia de luz (energía al final de la historia) por ello los poetas y los literarios nos hemos dado el lujo de definirla bajo nuestras palabras, que son fruto de sus triunfos, porque la oscuridad es al final de la historia la musa de los actores de la literatura gótica…

Camina, como si fuera lo único que pudiera hacer malgastando el tiempo que no regresara, "pobre" susurran algunos al notar su pausado camino, mientras que la mayoría opta por lo común ignorar (porque con ello el ser humano piensa que puede fingir que no existen) y así sigue su pausado camino, vagando por unas calles de sementó frías, rodeada por las paredes de los gigantescos rascacielos que parecen alzarse hasta tocar el cielo.

Tonos grises, blancos, negros en pro de la monotonía, las personas vagan sin sentido con rostros serios, quemados, sumidos en su propia amargura.

El no tiene porque molestarse a pensar en las molestias o problemas de los demás, el carga suficientes sobre sus hombros, el ha aprendido por fin que cada quien es la única persona que puede luchar por sus propios ideales, sonara egoísta y mas viniendo de el (un ser que apenas poco tiempo había sacrificado tanto por tantos) pero en ocasiones es necesario mandar al diablo a los demás si uno quiere alcanzar sus propósitos

La noche es clara, aun así las jodidas luces de la ciudad no permiten que se aprecien las estrellas que el tanto ama, peor aun los grandes edificios cubren la hermosa luna, musa de sus noches y sus canciones. Suspiro que se escapa de sus tiempos, que le roba el viento (quizás sonara estúpido tomando en cuenta el clima) el calor se filtraba en su cuerpo, el ambiente y las temperaturas en la semana habían sido tan altas, que los casos de deshidratación fueron la nota en común en todos los noticieros, revistas y periódicos de la ciudad.

Continuara caminando, aun cuando ahora piensa que hubiera sido mejor quizás quedarse en la refrigeración en casa, el pantalón de mezclilla azul y tan común esta roto de la rodilla y como un rasguño sobre la tela en la zona de su muslo dejando mostrar la piel bronceada y tersa (no por moda si no por recordar algo y quizás falta de plata(1)) al menos se siente satisfecho de su elección la camisa de seda blanca sin mangas regalo que le dio alguien pasajero en su tiempo fue por primera vez una buena idea, botas negras con estoperoles bien dispersados.

Una gota de sudor nació en su frente para bajar por su rostro y cuello hasta absorberse por la sudadera, sus manos se dirigen hacia unos mechones rubios que oculta tras sus orejas y que se revelan para enmarcar su rostro una pequeña coleta de cabellos negros salía apenas por sus hombros, agradeciendo la idea ahora de haberse cortado el cabello…

Se siente molesto (y no precisamente por el clima) las preguntas y palabras absurdas han invadido su mente todo el día y ahora mientras camina hacia su destino le atacan con mayor intensidad y frecuencia, intentara ignorarlas, como siempre suele hacerlo, pero parece que las sensaciones son demasiado persistentes para su propio bien, ya que al final de la historia algunas veces algunas inquietudes son demasiado molestas.

Enfadado con su situación actual y mirando el reloj en su muñeca derecha observa los números neones que indican: 12;28 a.m, un gruñido de exasperación escapo de su boca, toma con rapidez y coraje el pequeño mp3 de su pantalón para asi colocarse los audífonos.

"_Quisiera poder ser Dios pues eso si me haría feliz,  
tanta muerte tanto enfermo _

_por ayudar tantos llantos tantas penas por pasa...  
me hago viejo y mis arrugas no me esperaran ni un día más  
Cientos de preguntas hoy perforan mi cerebro  
quiero la respuesta de mi gran por que"_

Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro del joven, curioso que siempre la música parece estar con uno en el momento adecuado, en el lugar adecuado, quizás por eso se sentía tan atraído hacia ella, porque quizás había sido lo único que no le había fallado… Sus ojos se perdían entre el trazo del camino conocido, sabiendo que el tiempo faltante para llegar era cada vez más lento

_Y como siempre, yo de estúpido jugando carreras contra el tiempo_

Sonríe ante su pensamiento que intenta ignorar nuevamente continuando con la canción que sonaba al ritmo de la bataca marcaba los tiempos con el golpetear de sus dedos con su piel.

"_Se hace duro ver como se marcho y me amarga ver que al fin no volverá  
aun recuerdo la primera vez que te besé en los labios  
ya respiro y no me olvido de tu olor  
Cientos de preguntas perforan mi cerebro  
quiero la respuesta de mi gran por que  
Miles de canciones o retumban en mi mente  
y una melodía hoy se marchara  
Tantos llantos, tantas penas, tantas lagrimas por llorar"_

El tiempo quizás corrió muy rápido porque al detenerse la canción alzo su mirada para toparse contra un callejón sin salida, se quito los audífonos y los guardo mientras maldigo en silencio. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Quizás se equivoco al dar una vuelta, molesto busco su celular en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón pero en el momento que dirigió su mano al sitio, sintió como le tomaban de la muñeca y lo lanzaban contra la pared de ladrillo.

Un "ah" que escapo de su boca, la sorpresa marcada en su más pura acepción, el joven de melena oscura, abrió sus ojos con irritación para toparse contra una figura desagradablemente conocida, unos ojos violetas carcomidos por un azul oscuro que parecía aparecer bajo las sombras de la oscuridad, la piel morena pero mucho mas opaca y oscura que la propia, el vestuario contrastante pantalón y sudadera de cuero negras ambas prendas y resaltante una melena alborotada de tono rubio cenizo.

.-"El pequeño faraón esta perdido…-una ceja se alzo- ¿o no? Un niño como tu no debería andar por estas calles tan solo –la burla era más que notoria en su voz- después de todo esta es una ciudad peligrosa"-.

El pelinegro se alzo orgulloso, la estatura pequeña salió a relucir al apenas alcanzar su rostro el pecho del otro, una sonrisa maliciosa que creció en el más alto cuya mirada divagaba por la figura pequeña y fina, riendo para sí mismo sobre el contraste del frágil cuerpo contra el carácter y temperamento poderoso y fuerte del muchacho.

.-"La pregunta seria ¿Qué haces tú siguiéndome? –una sonrisa ahora nació en el rostro del menor- ¿acaso ahora piensas ofrecerme tus servicios de guarda espalda?"-.

Parecía que había ignorado el menor el hecho de que le había dicho niño, pero ahora sus ojos estaban clavados en los violetas que parecían ligeramente sorprendidos.

.-"Podría hacerlo, pero creo que después de todo yo hice aquí la primera pregunta"-.

.-"No tengo porque contestarle a un bastardo como tu Marik"-.

El aludido se echó a reír, el ruido de un gato escapando temiendo resonó por el abandonado lugar, lo cual pareció provocar más humor en el rubio.

.-"Vamos, ¿esa es la forma de tratar a un amigo?"-.

La voz parecía indignada, lo cual pareció crear mas molestia en el aludido, quien al parecer trata al igual que sus pensamientos de ignorarlo.

.-"Tu ni en sueños serias un amigo mío, eres un imbécil"-.

Ante la respuesta el de ojos violetas pareció enojarse, mientras se acercaba y en un movimiento rápido alzo las muñecas del menor para estamparlas contra la pared justo arriba de la cabeza de su presa, lo forzó a darle espacio entre las piernas para atraparlo, el menor gruño e intento forzarlo a soltarle.

.-"¡Suéltame pendejo!"-.

Una sonrisa que creció en el más oscuro.

.-"Valla, valla parece que tu noviecito te enseño varias palabras antes de estirar la pata (2)"-.

El color se vino a las mejillas del menor quien con mas furia intento separarse inútilmente, sintiéndose estúpidamente acosado y hostigado, pero la alusión a su antigua pareja le hizo salir de quicio.

.-"Cierra la boca…espera… ¿Cómo demonios sabias que…?"-.

En otro movimiento rápido sujeto las muñecas del menor con una mano mientras con la otra le silencio, ante los ojos asustados del pelinegro. Los ojos violetas se posaron sobre los orbes del otro, hace tanto que no podía apreciar esos orbes, con los tonos de la sangre chocaban la sangre viva en su rojo intenso tan idéntico a los tonos de los rubíes y el tono carmesí parecido a la sangre seca huella de una masacre.

Eran unos ojos enigmáticos y únicos concedidos solo para el favorito de los dioses, después de todo, el más que nadie sabia que los dioses se habían esmerando en colocar un anzuelo para aquellos que desearan formar con el pensamientos y fantasías que superarían seguramente los grados de la lujuria común.

.-"¿Qué tu lindo y adorado Akefia se murió? mejor dicho lo asesinaron… Intenta pensarlo…"-.

Ante la mención del nombre los ojos se ensombrecieron aun mas, pensando en las posibilidades, casi inexistentes. De pronto una idea surco su mente y sus orbes se abrieron en impresión un suspiro y una respiración ahogados, el tono bronceado se volvió un pálido enfermo.

Mientras una sonrisa alumbraba el rostro del rubio.

.-"Tu…tu… ¡Tu maldito bastardo asesinaste a Akefia!"-.

Con una fuerza casi inexplicable las muñecas del menor quedaron libres y fueron a propinarle golpes al rostro y pecho, llenos de furia y de coraje.

_Plass! _

El rostro del menor al igual que su cuerpo se detuvieron en seco, mientras una sádica sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de Marik sintiendo con ello como una lagrima escapo de su ojo izquierdo, las manos del mayor en un movimiento casi perezoso coloco sus muñecas nuevamente sobre su cabeza.

.-"No te equivocas, yo lo hice –la sonrisa creció mas- y había tardado en poder tenderte esta trampa, había demasiadas personas a tu alrededor y podría haber sido fácilmente descubierto si me hubiera acercado a ti, pero ahora –su rostro se movió para quedar frente a frente contra el antiguo faraón- podre reclamar lo que es mío"-.

.-"Tu….t-tu"-.

La voz salió quebrada, suave y llorosa, puesto que bombardeaban las imágenes de su novio muerto, ese día había sido horrible, cuando fue al departamento de su pareja ya que este no le había contestado el teléfono y abrió la puerta, cuando miro la escena tan solo recuerda haber empezado a gritar y en su desesperación correr contra su amado y tomarlo en sus brazos rogando como si con ello hubiera sido suficiente regresarlo a la vida…. Ninguna de las lágrimas surtió efecto, lo había perdido…

Era un asesinato sádico la policía llego y una ambulancia que no tenia caso quizás, tomaron el cuerpo y lo subieron en una camilla, a el le inyectaron un sedante para calmarlo, el funeral fue desastroso para el, todo se había acabado el mas que nadie sabia que la muerte es el nunca mas es el verdadero nunca al final de la historia, nunca mas tendras a esa persona contigo y todo lo que no pudiste decir, jamás podrá ser dicho.

Y ahora, ese maldito bastardo llegaba y le decía que él había asesinado a Akefia como si de algo tan insignificante se tratara y además, quizás ahora lo mataría a el, posiblemente le mataría, quizás no sería tan malo ahora por fin vería a su amado…

.-"Piensas matarme…. ¿no es así?"-.

EL moreno le miro algo asombrado y después coloco una mirada extrañamente comprensiva, su mano acaricio el fino rostro, mientras los ojos rojizos le observaban con dolor las pequeñas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

.-"Es curioso que pienses eso…pero no, eh vendió a reclamar lo que me pertenece… ¿sabes que es eso?"-.

Con la voz casi quebrada y molestia susurro un gemido que sonó a una especie de "no"

.-"A ti Atemu"-.

Los ojos del menor se llenaron de terror y las lagrimas se detuvieron, al igual que su respiración. ¿Qué demonios pensaba ese maniático que era? Peor aun temía lo que ese bastardo le podía hacer, si mato a Akefia… ¿Qué no podría hacerle a: el? Ahora sin el rompecabezas era tan asquerosamente débil como cualquier humano corriente.

.-"Suéltame…déjame irme- el forcejeo comenzó una vez mas- ¡Déjame en paz!"-.

La frustración nació en la mirada del moreno, al igual que el fastidio quizás las cosas tendrían que ser por el lado malo, pero si no quedaba otra, lo aria por ese lado, el quería esa alma para el y ese cuerpo, y cuando el quería algo siempre lo tenía y el pequeño faraón no sería la excepción.

.-"Al parecer tendré que hacerlo por la manera difícil ya que no me das otra opción… tal vez sea mejor viajar a cierto lugar que no has visto en mucho tiempo"-.

.-"Que demonios…-las manos de Marik lo dejaron pero sintió como alguien lo sostenía, poco a poco empezó a sentir el ambiente pesado y una oscuridad que les cubría, como fuertes grilletes en sus tobillos y muñecas las sombras le acorralaban – el…"-.

.-"Si faraón el reino de las sombras y esta vez esta de mi lado"-.

Intento para la diversión de Marik escapar y romper sus ataduras pero con forme lo intentaba las sombras lo apresaban mas, sintiéndose estúpido al pensar que podía luchar contra ellas se dio por venció bajando su mirada, no lloraría otra vez, no le daría ese gusto al rubio…

.-"Veo que no te sientes tan cómodo, pero tu no quisiste que las cosas funcionaran por la buenas –Se acerco y le tomo de la barbilla- ¿Acaso pensabas que solo el estúpido ladron poso sus ojos en ti? –una sonrisa apareció en su faz- Si fue así fuiste demasiado ingenuo, el sabia que yo te deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Y quién puede culparme? Quizás 

era algo que el ladrón y yo teníamos en común…el mismo objeto de deseo…tu"-.

El de ojos rojos alzo suavemente su rostro y le miro con coraje ante lo dicho, sus labios se separaron dispuestos a replicar.

.-"¡No te compares con Akefia! ¡No lo hagas tú no te pareces a él! ¡Tú solo me deseas, el me amaba y tu lo mataste maldito bastardo!"-.

Los dedos del mayor apresaron la barbilla del pelinegro esta vez con fuerza y halándolo hacia el.

.-"Parece que aun no entiendes tu lugar… ¿Qué el ladrón te amaba? Claro que no, es un deseo, eso es lo que eres, el deseo encarnado, el solo te usaba como su juguete de cama ¿no lo entiendes? –sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente- pero no lo hizo bien quizás yo pueda enseñarte a disfrutar de tu cuerpo…-una ligera sonrisa- ¿No lo crees?"-.

En un movimiento rápido el rubio poso sus labios contra los de Atemu topándose contra una textura suave y no usada recientemente, forzándole a abrir los labios se dio espacio en la pequeña boca el sabor dulce y exótico que anhelaba tanto.

EL menor intento retroceder al toparse contra la lengua del mayor, sintiéndose agredido. Un sabor amargo y fuerte le impregno, mientras el otro parecía deleitarse del juguete de su lengua como si fuera un dulce.

Movimientos rápidos en intervalos lentos, sintió la lengua del mayor enroscarse en la suya, ante la sensación su estomago se encogió y sus pulmones reclamaron aire, los labios libertad y su corazón…?

La necesidad de respirar nuevamente en le moreno mas oscuro rompió el beso, la respiración agitada del menor sonó y fue música para los oídos de Marik, quien con satisfacción admiro las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios rojos e hinchados.

Esos ojos nublados eran encantadores, el preciado egipcio era una tentación y un placer intenso a sus sentidos, pero las cosas no terminarían aun, apenas iniciaba, observo el rostro y noto que sus cabellos eran sujetados por una coleta con un movimiento sutil le quito la coleta y el cabello lacio y oscuro cayo sobre los hombros y espalda del joven. Le acaricio suavemente la cabeza ante el silencio para ir bajando suavemente por su cuello.

Un "ah" que escaba suavemente del menor que parece ido, o quizás intentando ignorar los hechos anteriores, se siente usado, se siente lastimado…. Peor aún siente que le ha fallado…. A quien siempre amara.

El no quería que esto pasara, el no quería…

_-Tu nunca quieres pero siempre pasa-_

_lo se…_

El de ojos violetas sonreía al deslizar su mano por dentro de la sudadera blanca, sintiendo el cuerpo fino y suave del ex – faraón, quien ante el tacto se estremecía, espasmos fuertes y una sensación que le recorría. Tan conocida, como cuando Akefia le tocaba, tan ajena al sentir una repugnancia y un miedo enorme ahora.

Sintió como ambas manos le acariciaban y poco a poco le arrebataban su sudadera, dejando su pecho a la luz, cuando las manos le soltaron para apreciarle las sombras se encargaron de seguir con las carisias….

.-"Por favor….suéltame… no quiero… te lo ruego….te lo ruego"-.

Una risa retumbo, el pecho de la oscuridad del antiguo cuida tumbas inundo el lugar que reproducía un eco inexistente.

.-"¿Me ruegas? ¿Me pides? ¡Como han caído los poderosos faraón!... además –una ceja se alzo- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Te deseo, tu cuerpo empieza a desearlo, no tienes pareja….eres mío…eres mi propiedad ¿entiendes? –los orbes violetas se enfriaron- no importa que hagas esta noche, te marcare como mi propiedad"-.

Su boca se dirigió a su oreja la cual comenzó a lamer dirigiéndose al lóbulo acariciando mientras el cuello y la espalda del menor quien temblaba y se estremecía en una horrible mescla de terror y placer.

.-"¡Suéltame!"-.

El forcejeo inútil continuo mientras que las manos del mayor se deslizaron hasta llegar al pantalón para infiltrar su mano y acariciar los glúteos del menor quien en respuesta grito con gran intensidad, estaba asustado, confundido, dolido, herido…Una pésima combinación de emociones y sentimientos encontrados, una pésima combinación en un pésimo lugar en un pésimo momento…

.-"Cállate, Estas comenzando a sacarme de quicio y te aseguro que puedo hacer esto mas torturante y doloroso de lo que será, así que se una buena puta y deja que haga lo que quiera con tigo –le tomo fuertemente de la barbilla para mirarlo- a nadie le importas"-.

.-"…No… no, es mentira…esto no esta…mhm!"-.

Las sombras le silenciaron mientras le cubrían la boca, para beneplácito de Marik, quien empujo al muchacho para que quedara recostado en una especie de cama recostando el cuerpo inquieto y desesperado.

Con furia le arranco el pantalón rompiendo el cierre y lastimándolo al intentar quitárselo, las sombras se encargaron de sacarle las botas, quedando ahí…a su merced por completo, la piel bronceada y hermosa estremeciéndose, el cuerpo perfectamente delineado casí, casi evocando una figura femenina. Se quedo un rato contemplándolo, observando las lagrimas y el sonrojo intenso llenos de vergüenza y deshonra, un aire de orgullo le golpio, sintiéndose satisfecho por ver como su plan avanzaba, aplaudió y las sombras alzaron al joven levantándolo y colocándolo frente a el sujetándolo como una especie de tentáculos.

.-"El ladrón era muy egoísta al querer tenerte solo para el… pero gracias a mi nos hemos desecho de esa basura- el menor lloro ante tal comentario sintiendo su vergüenza y dolor a flor de piel- ahora te tengo yo"-.

El mayor se comenzó a quitar la ropa mientras Atemu negaba con la cabeza asustado, y deseando que esto fuera un sueño

_-Sabes que no lo es…-_

_lo se…_

Sintió como los tentáculos lo forzaban a hincarse, sin poder lograr evitarlo termino arrodillado sintiendo como era humillado cada vez mas avergonzado alzo suavemente los 

ojos para toparse contra el miembro erecto de Marik, con sus ojos en par intento alejarse, pero sintió como le golpeaba en la cabeza y soltó un grito en ese momento sus lloriqueos fueron silenciados.

Se asfixiaba, no podía respirar, tenia miedo, el no quería, no quería hacer esas cosas y menos por la fuerza, el no quería hacerlo con Marik, el solo era de Akefia…El rubio gimió satisfecho al sentir la tibieza de la boca, mientras jalaba el cabello del menor para obligarlo a atenderle, lento, torpe e inundado seguramente por el miedo, pues estaba seguro que no era una de las primeras experiencias del menor.

Sintiéndose lubricado salió de la boca del pelinegro quien se dejo caer bruscamente y extrañamente las sombras lo levantaron solamente, sintió como sus piernas eran abiertas… el sabía que era lo que venía, y como lo pensó Marik no iba a ser tierno con el… el solo buscaba satisfacer un deseo carnal y lamentablemente había sido el , en quien el psicópata poso sus miradas.

En esos breves instantes se lamentaba de haber salido en la noche, iba a ir al panteón, una rara costumbre que cuando se sentía muy solo hacia, pero… las cosas no salieron como el pensó, el no quería estar aquí…le estaba fallando a Akefia….le estaba fallando. Lagrimas brotaron.

Las manos le sujetaron de las caderas, sus piernas abiertas y en una posición incitante sintió como el rubio se colocaba entre sus piernas, tomo todo el aire que pudo…

.-"Aquí vamos pequeña prostituta"-.

Un grito retumbo por todo el reino, mientras estallaba en llanto, ante semejante intruso, se sentía estúpido pero sabía que el miembro del de ojos violeta era mas grande que de su antiguo amante…

Era absurdamente doloroso..

Sintió los labios del mayor en su oído

.-"Ah…tan estrecho como imaginaba… pareciera que eres una virgen…ah..mhm… -le tomo de la cabeza y comenzó a embestir- grita….grita mi nombre"-.

Entre llantos y un dolor impresionante la mente de Atemu estaba nublada y completamente fuera de sí, imágenes y pensamientos chocando uno contra otro, torturándolo mientras sentía el fuerte maltrato a su cuerpo, perdiéndose entre la agonía de un dolor físico y emocional que le destruía.

.-"¡NO! ¡Para! ¡Detente! –Gritos bañados en llantos, una voz rota, en un corazón roto- ¡De-Detente…! ¡Y-ya!...-al sentir una mordedura en su cuello grito de dolor- ¡N-No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Yamate kudasai! (3)"-.

La fricción contra las cadenas eran intensas, fundiéndose dos cuerpos, el choque de las dos pieles era encantador y volvía mas loco al agresor, que comenzó a masturbar al mas joven, quien en su desesperación se retorcía entre sus brazos, las sombras le soltaron mientras se ahogaba en un dolor impresionante, que no pensó sentir.

El constante rogar parecía excitar mas al otro, mientras el, el rogaba porque todo se detuviera, pero como siempre los deseos de los hombres raramente son satisfechos. Se retorcía mientras sentía las embestidas, una tras otra, no parecían detenerse, en un instante su mente se quedo en blanco…La extraña mezcla de dolor y excitación le cubrió por completo, luchaba contra su cuerpo, no le daría ese gusto…no le

.-"mhm…mhm…ah…ah….¡AH!"-.

El grito final retumbo mientras Marik le observaba excitándose mas en la muestra de aquel orgasmo que parecía casi femenino, estremeciéndose, sintiendo su piel adherirse a la del otro mientras que su corazón se hundía en lo más profundo de su ser.

Ante seméjate espectáculo el mayor aumento las embestidas para después de unos instantes estallar en placer dentro del antiguo faraón, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar mientras abrazaba el abusado cuerpo. Salió lentamente de Atemu quien cayo contra el suelo al ser soltado por las sombras y por su agresor, el semen y la sangre manchaban toda la zona baja de su cuerpo, satisfecho con los resultados una sonrisa alumbro en el rostro del mas moreno.

.-"Te dije que serias mío, me perteneces –se agacho para alzarlo de la barbilla- soy tu amo… eres mi propiedad quiero que lo entiendas bien, tu alma y tu cuerpo son solo míos, así que será mejor que te olvides del recuerdo del estúpido ladrón, no quiero oírte hablar de el o ir a su estúpida tumba, ni que alguien además de mi te toque… ¿entendido?"-.

Los ojos sangre se miraban opacos, como si las lágrimas les hubieran empañado, la deshonra era sentida en su piel y su cuerpo, mientras que intentaba controlar las lagrimas y los sollozos desafortunadamente (o afortunadamente aun no lo sabe a ciencia cierta) su dolor era tan inmenso que ni llorar podía.

No era solo la agresión física, la violación a la que fue sometido su cuerpo y en el lugar en que lo fue (El reino de las sombras absorbe la energía de quienes están ahí) lo que mas le dolía era esa voz que le recordaba que le había fallado a Akefia, que lo había traicionado, las lagrimas y los sollozos comenzaron a retumbar, el rubio le miro casi extrañado sin entender porque se lanzaba a llorar. Quizás le dolía demasiado el cuerpo…

Y mientras el moreno intentaba sacar sus conclusiones, los sollozos y el dolor de cuerpo del más chico retumbaban.

El joven con todo el dolor del mundo se sentó mirando completamente humillado al antiguo cuidador de tumbas, su cuerpo temblaba una y otra vez, separo sus labios que parecían crisparse, sus ojos estaban acuosos y rojos pero ya no estaba llorando, parecía intentar calmarse, cuando al final las palabras parecían poder salir escapo un susurro que el egipcio rubio no pudo entender, pero se repitió y esta vez pudo oir.

.-"¿Por…Por que yo? ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo?"-.

Su mirada lastimada y desesperada intentaba dar una respuesta pero su mente no podía, la pregunta pareció desconcertar al mayor quien se hinco para quedar frente al joven, le tomo de la barbilla y le miro a los ojos.

.-"Porque tu eres oscuridad, y la oscuridad debe estar junta, tu, yo e inclusive el ladrón lo era, lo somos. Somos las sombras…Yami"-.

El menor le miro, mientras su respiración se volvía mas lenta, con cada minuto de pasaba, quizás el reino de las sombras estaba empezando a sofocarlo.

.-"¿Oscuridad?"-.

El rubio sonrió mientras comenzó a acariciar suavemente el rostro del menor en un acto bastante extraño. Los ojos rubís se opacaban mas y parecían perderse suavemente entre unos orbes violetas y peligrosos, un tacto suave que no era común de su agresor.

.-"Exacto, somos oscuridades, cargamos nuestra propia sombra y la de otra persona, somos seres de la noche somos de y para ella, y como oscuridad tenemos que estar junta; y tu eres parte de ella, eres una parte mi "-.

Las manos se movieron suavemente hacia su oído, empujando sutilmente su rostro contra el propio colocando la mejilla contra mejilla, rompiendo en el instante el contacto visual, la respiración caliente del mas moreno retumbo en el sensible tejido del cartílago, poco a poco tornándose nuevamente en un acto erótico.

.-"Eres oscuridad, pero tan diferente, porque existimos diferentes tipos, tu mas que el ladrón me atrajiste, porque tu oscuridad era cálida y brillante, sin perder el misticismo, el coraje y la sensualidad de las sombras –le lamio suavemente, sintiendo placer al sentir el suave estremecer del delicado cuerpo a su merced- el ladrón era parecido a mí, pero el era una oscuridad vengativa, esa oscuridad que es fruto de un pasado traumático, de un sueño o ilusión aniquilada, tu eres una sombra nacida de la vida, del deseo, del placer por y para el hombre, de la sombra que te reconforta cuando la luz es demasiado intensa… eres para mi más atrayente y más perfecto por ello, para mí que soy la oscuridad que nace del odio mismo, del poder y la avaricia como el triunfo podrido de la existencia humana"-.

Se alejo suavemente del pelinegro para mirar los ojos de fuego y notar aquella respiración suave y a la vez pesada, lenta y seductora.

.-"Lamentablemente el ladrón se sintió atraído hacia ti por que eres la parte oscura difícil de hallar eres una oscuridad extraña y que pocos entienden, pero parece que a ti te sedujo mas una sombra aparentemente justificada. Para su desgracia yo también pose mis ojos en ti, y yo por mi propia naturaleza no dejo aquello que deseo, que busco, intente quitarlo del camino por las buenas, por las malas y tuve que tomar medidas extremas al ver que deseaba hacerte suyo completamente"-.

Una sonrisa maliciosa creció.

.-"Claro, que también puedo decir que una oscuridad tan terca como lo era el, es irresistible, ¿acaso crees que fue por un acto noble que me alie con el durante la ciudad de las batallas? El imbécil poseía una sensualidad diferente a la tuya, pero no por ello menos agradable a la vista…y al tacto"-.

Unos ojos agudos se posaron ante el comentario, sabía que, quería creer mejor dicho que ese último comentario era un sucia forma de confundirlo.

.-"Pero bueno… A quien le digo eso, si se que mas de una noche le perteneciste, oírte gritar lleno de placer era una tortura, pero verte retorciéndote, temblando con vehemencia al llegar a tu orgasmo era demasiado…Tenia que poseerte, tenía que sentir mío tu cuerpo, conocerlo, mirar no era suficiente, repito, inconvenientemente el ladrón no deseo compartirte, se lo propuse más de una ocasión, ambos podrían haber vivido, a mi servicio –le beso fugazmente los labios al menor- ambos serian míos, y podrían estar juntos a la vez, pero el no accedió, así que tuve que elegir a quien prefería y tu eres aun más exótico así que lo asesine"-.

El pelinegro se intento levantar pero cayo contra el suelo, su cuerpo estaba demasiado abusado para soportar su propio peso, el de ojos violetas le miro esperando la reacción que sabía sucedería.

.-"Eres un maldito bastardo, tu solo piensas en ti, no te importa nada, solo soy un capricho ¡arruinaste parte de mi vida! Solo porque quería acostarte con migo… ¡mataste a Akefia! ¡Lo mataste! –la voz se volvía mas alta y sus ojos más poderosos- ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Al final no servirá de nada! ¿Acaso piensas que porque el ya no esta voy entregarme a ti voluntariamente? ¿Crees que voy jugar a seducirte? ¡Te equivocaste! ¡Existe una diferencia entre el amor y el deseo y un bastardo como tú no lo entiende!"-.

_Plass!!_

La bofetada del mayor resonó, y los ojos rubíes parecieron apagarse tan solo un poco, mientras que los violetas se miraban molestos raramente heridos…El no seguiría escuchando al menor…se equivocaba el no entendía.

.-"¿Acaso piensas que te busco solo por hoy? ¡Tú eres mío! ¡De ahora en adelante soy tu dueño! ¡ Tu cuerpo, alma y corazón son míos! Y si tengo que usar la fuerza para lograrlo lo hare"-.

El pelinegro se soltó a reír ante la furia del mayor.

.-"No puedes tener lo que ya no existe, y cuando mataste a Akefia mi corazón se murió con el, puedes violarme las veces que quieras, pero jamás te amare ni siquiera te deseare…Solo pertenezco a Akefia, es mi único Dueño y eso ni tu ni nadie podrá cambiarlo…"-.

Los ojos violetas oscurecieron…

.-"Di lo que quieras…Tu eres mi ahora… esta noche se termino, regresare pronto"-.

La figura se desvaneció ante los orbes cansados, el reino de las sombras se difumino con el y apareció en un callejón desnudo y sangrante, sus ojos se sintieron pesados pero el sabia que tenia que irse….

Miro sus ropas en el suelo lleno de dolor se consiguió levantar y colocarse las prendas, sus paso eran lentos pero los mas rápidos que podía, sentía la sangre y el semen que escurría aun mojar sus pantalones, su cabello estaba despeinado, se sentía humillado, se sentía como una puta barata…

Y el dolor en su corazón continuaba, ¿Qué pensaría Akefia si le mirara así? Sentía que lo traicionaba, se sentía usado…le había fallado a su amor, le había fallado…

No, no quería creer que el peliblanco hubiera sido acecinado por su culpa, por ser el objeto de deseo de un psicópata del que lamentablemente era su objeto de deseo. Pero a la vez le perturbaba pensar en la extraña devoción que había mostrado mientras hablaba explicaba de porque su pasión hacia el, porque su deseo.

Quería llegar a casa, y un pensamiento surco su mente, No podía llegar a la casa tienda así Yugi se pondría histérico…su abuelo, y…

Tenía que pensar algo rápido pero el dolor le nublo, una descarga recorrió su columna, sus pensamientos parecieron desconectarse, el dolor desapareció…

Y tras cerrar sus parpados todo se hizo oscuridad… Como lo ha sido desde el inicio de la historia.

--

Sus ojos nublados y su mente se tornaba confusa, sus acciones fueron las que el planeo, pero la reacción fue inesperada ¿Por qué no se soltó a llorar a gritar como lo haría cualquier humano?

Sonrió

¡Qué imbécil! ¿Cómo pudo pensar que Atemu reaccionaria como cualquier humano? Atemu era único, era su embriagante oscuridad exótica lo que le atrajo fue estúpido pensar que un ser tan perfecto actuara como toda la gente.

Quizás el pelinegro pareciera no entender aun, quizás pasaría mucho tiempo en que por fin su adorado faraón entendiera que aquellas sensaciones eran mutuas, que ese deseo era real…

Pronto muy pronto aquel cuerpo, aquel corazón y esa alma seria solo suyos, ese perfecto ser le pertenecería completa y devotamente.

Pobre…Lo que el iluso de Marik no recordaba, Es que solo los idiotas piensan y buscan lo perfecto (4)

--

Una figura que descansaba en una camilla de hospital, llamadas que habían salido después de un encuentro inesperado y lamentable, de pura casualidad el pasaba por aquella calle al toparse contra la figura inconsciente de un ser conocido, bajo del elegante vehículo para descubrir que era verdad.

Hace apenas unos minutos que Yugi había llegado; para toparse contra quien encontró a su otro yo. Un castaño que miraba con unos ojos serios la figura inconsciente.

Por amabas mentes divagaba lo mismo…. ¿Por qué algunas personas parecen siempre condenadas a sufrir lo que no merecen? No era como si las frustraciones, vivencias y pasajes oscuros (que eran tan abundantes en uno de los dos presentes) fueran pequeñas…pero al menos para ambos ojos aquella figura parecía ser solicitada por el dolor, aun cuando un creería que la fortuna estaría de su lado…

Quizás esto radica en que aquel pasaje curioso del texto sagrado de una religión antigua decía: _La palabra del hombre, no es la palabra de Dios y la Justicia del hombres no es la justicia de Dios_

Al final solo nos queda preguntar… ¿Entonces Dios como es tu justicia?

Y Dios responde a los sordos, mientras escucha a los mudos.

--

Una sonrisa que nace desde las sombras, desde una oscuridad distinta, porque en verdad existen tantas variantes, la oscuridad cálida, reconfortante, seductora, mística e inspiradora musa de los arquitectos de las catedrales góticas, compañera nocturna de los poetas malditos e ilusión de los cantantes perdidos, es sin lugar la mas exótica y extraña porque solo aquellos que nos hemos atrevido a apreciarla y conocerla nos podemos dar cuenta y comprender que de ahí radica aquel deseo de unos ojos de turquesas quemadas hacia los vinos templados de los condes milenarios…

Nosotros le llamamos devoción

--OWARI--

_Plata: Palabra usada para referirse al dinero. "No traje plata" no traje dinero_

_Estirar la pata: Expresión usada para referirse a que alguien murió _

_Yamete Kudasia: Frase Japonesa que tengo entendida que significa: Por Favor Detente _

_Solo los idiotas piensan y buscan la perfección: Esta frase la escuche del conferencista Alex García cuando hablo sobre el tema: actitud de triunfadores. (Alex García es excelente, un gran humano, que a pesar de haber quedado ciego a los 24 años es una persona admirable y un gran conferencista) _

Bien eso es todo, si el Fic da para una continuación y esta planeado para ser continuado; me eh sentido cómoda redactándolo y espero que sea de su gusto si lo fue o no me agradaría conocer sus comentario constructivos o destructivos.

Por su atención y amable lectura.

Gracias

Atte. Yuni

"_**I Don't Belive in the words, the words belive in me" **_


End file.
